Juste une pause à contretemps, mon amour
by MlleBubble
Summary: Spoliers HP7 Quand Harry et Ginny se séparent, on dresse un portrait de leur quotidien difficile l'un sans l'autre. Plus rien n'est comme avant mais qui sait ? Leurs amis, leurs enfants, leur famille sont là, autour d'eux, et veillent...


**Juste une pause à contre-temps, mon amour**

**Disclamer : **_Seul l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages ( à part un) appartient à J.K Rowling et je demanderait à un tiers de me demander mon accord avant d'importer ma fic ( sur son blog ou autre)._

_Je tiens à préciser que cet OS n'avait pas beaucoup de chance, à l'origine, de faire plus de 15 pages. Quand j'ai atteint les 20, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Donc, j'ai hésité à couper cet OS en deux ou non... Et au final, j'ai décidé de le publier en entier pour un total de 30 pages... _

_Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'un OS aussi long n'était pas prévu et que j'espère qu'il tient la route. _

_Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le couple Harry/Ginny, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas qu'un OS sur ce couple. C'est surtout un OS sur leur séparation et les difficultés d'Harry et Ginny à faire face à une nouvelle vie, seuls. Le manque de la famille, la peur de l'inconnu et diverses moyens de se rassurer. Enfin, des réactions auxquelles ils auraient du s'attendre. _

_C'est également l'occasion d'un portrait de famille et d'amis tous résolus à les aider puisque cela se déroule... 19 ans plus tard. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**OoO  
**

Harry avance, se traîne. Lentement, il enchaîne les gestes comme un robot. La mécanique de son corps, il la connaît à fond. Celle de son cœur est plus complexe.

Les enfants ne sont pas à la maison. Les deux premiers étudient à Poudlard tandis que la dernière se lance sûrement dans un débat animé avec son cousin Hugo, chez son oncle et sa tante.

Le mois de janvier finit à peine. Le froid gèle ses joues et il court presque vers leur perte. Aurait-il hâte d'en finir ?

Il prend une longue inspiration et expire tout aussi lentement. Sa main sur la poignée pèse une tonne. Jamais elle n'a autant pesé. C'est les secrets conspirés, dissimulés, qu'on voudrait avoué, qui écrase douloureusement sa main.

Elle le regarde. Presque sans peine aucune. Elle lui sourit, de ses lèvres mortes. Tuées à petits feux par manque de baisers. Elle trouvera quelqu'un pour l'aimer à nouveau. Elle est belle et ardente. Pourquoi n'y arriverait-elle pas ? Parce que j'ai fait un trop plein de toi. Ça déborde mais ça reste quand même. Le surplus est parti mais il y a encore l'essence même.

Il coule un long regard sur son visage qui ne pleure pas. Il n'a jamais pleuré à ciel ouvert. Il attendait que les nuages lui donne un refuge pour laisser la pluie glisser sur ses pommettes hautes.

Harry pousse un profond soupir. Il saisit sa valise à ses pieds et la réduit. La glissant dans sa poche, il garde la tête baissée.

Il viendra chercher ses affaires plus tard ? Oui, quand tu veux. Quand ce sera possible. Un autre moyen de se rassurer : on le fait pour leur bien, hein ? De se séparer, quand les enfants sont pas là. Pour pas qu'ils nous voient. Avoir passer un dernier noël, tous ensembles, on a bien fait, non ? Même si ça sentait le sourire dupe. Même si on n'y croyait pas beaucoup.

« Je ne sais pas, Gin... Je ne sais pas... »

Tout est tellement abstrait. Leurs disputes n'ont même plus de véritables buts. C'est ridicule.

« Harry ? »

Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte. Il a la main sur la poignée. Il a 34 ans. Il part. Ils se quittent. Nous nous quittons. C'est la dernière fois qu'il y a officiellement un « nous ».

« Ne m'appelle plus Gin, s'il te plait... »

Il lui jette un regard blessé. Elle ne veut plus ? Pourtant, il n'y a pas que lui qui la surnomme ainsi. Ce sont les « Mon amour » qui résonnent entre eux d'habitude.

« OK... »

La porte claque derrière lui. Sa main n'est plus posée sur la poignée de la porte. Et pourtant, sa main est toujours aussi lourde, comme tout le reste de son corps.

« Gin... »

**OoO**

James a bien compris que plus rien n'allait entre ses parents. Il a sûrement prévu la séparation. C'est pourquoi il n'a pas l'air surpris à l'annonce du divorce.

Albus est très intelligent. Serpentard et Gryffondor aurait gagné un excellent élève s'il n'avait pas été réparti à Serdaigle. Malgré tout, il n'a rien vu venir. Tout à sa hâte de rentrer à Poudlard, il n'a pas vu ou pas voulut voir que son père rentrait de plus en plus tard, comme pour éviter les longs silences acides.

Lily a longuement pleuré avec le cadet. Serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ont laissé de longues traînées mouillées. De longs bras de mers profonds meurtrissant les cœurs.

Teddy en avait parlé avec James et sa grand-mère. Tous les trois s'y attendaient.

Aussi, lorsque le jeune homme voit son parrain remonter la rue jusqu'à son appartement par la fenêtre, il lui ouvre plus vite que de coutume. Il a à la main une serviette qu'il pose sur la tête d'Harry. Ses cheveux détrempés de pluie glissent des rigoles d'eau sous sa cape.

Teddy ne sait pas si c'est les larmes retenues ou le froid qui gonflent les yeux de son parrain. Alors il ne dit rien et lui indique simplement que la table est déjà mise pour deux.

Ça fait déjà deux mois que Teddy met les couverts pour deux, au cas où.

**OoO**

Il a fallu l'annoncer à leur famille. Mrs Weasley font en larmes. Harry détourne le visage, gêné et honteux. Il savait que cela lui ferait de la peine, bien entendu. Il savait qu'une barrière se dresserait entre eux. Une limite insurmontable entre l'étranger qui a fait du mal à la petite dernière. Le grand méchant loup de l'histoire, ça va être lui.

Il s'aperçoit que tout le monde baisse les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione pose la main sur celle de Ron et lui fasse les gros yeux.

Ce dernier hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas important.

« Ça l'est pour elle, Ron ! »

« Mais c'est ridicule ! »

Harry voit Ginny se faire également toute petite. On a beau être une grande joueuse de Quiddtch et le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, on est pas toujours courageux face à ceux que l'on a peur de décevoir.

Ron prend un air mi-boudeur mi-suppliant. Mrs Wealsey quitte la pièce, suivie de son mari qui la réconforte. Dès sa sortie, Bill se tourne vers Harry.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Maman a peur que tu partes. »

Harry le dévisage comme si on lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Gin, elle, semble soulagée. Si ce n'est que ça.

« Quoi ? »

Harry, lui, ne comprend toujours pas. Qu'il parte ? Ron se trémousse sur sa chaise.

« Elle veut que... Que tu continue à venir et tout... Comme avant... Tu fais partie de la famille, quoi. »

Et la lumière fut. Harry n'ose pas échanger un regard avec Gin.

« C'est ridicule. Ce n'est pas parce que Gin et moi ne sommes plus... Ensemble que vous n'êtes plus ma famille. »

« Alors vas lui dire, élude froidement Percy. »

Harry acquiesce et se dépêche de passer dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ginny se retrouve seule face à ses frères et leurs épouses. Il n'y a que Charlie à être encore célibataire, mais nul besoin de rajouter quelqu'un d'autre pour que Ginny se sente mal à l'aise.

« Alors... Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé ? » demande Ron, d'un ton curieux.

« Ron ! » s'offusque Hermione.

« Quoi ? On a le droit de savoir ! Il faut bien qu'on sache lequel des deux il faut passer à tabac ! » riposte son mari.

Son air sérieux désespère Hermione.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

Mais l'ombre naissante sur les lèvres de Gin finit de convaincre Ron de continuer sur sa lancée.

C'est dans un joyeux brouhaha que les conversations reprennent. Et Gin pose une main reconnaissante sur le bras de Ron qui se tourne vers elle, surpris.

« Merci. »

Ron acquiesce. Il remet en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et murmure.

« De rien. Je serai prêt à dire encore pleins d'âneries si ça te rend plus heureuse, petite sœur. »

Ginny le remercie encore. Elle se penche à son oreille.

« Je ne sais pas, Ron. On ne faisait que de se disputer. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... »

**OoO**

La vie, c'est pas tout rose. Harry s'en ait aperçu depuis longtemps. Pourtant, en contemplant sa fille, il se dit que rien n'est plus rose que ces moments où ses enfants viennent chez lui. James lance un Souafle à son frère qui le rattrape plus ou moins adroitement.

L'après-midi est chaude. Un nuage de poussière s'élève autour d'eux quand les enfants courent dans les hautes herbes.

Le soleil mord la peau nue de ses bras. Sous son T-Shirt, Harry ne compte plus les gouttes de sueur. La chaleur le ferait suffoquer s'il était seul. Il oublie que même quand il fait froid, il suffoque.

Teddy regarde la scène de loin. Il n'est pas le seul à remarquer les yeux moins brillants et les plis soucieux barrant le front de son parrain.

**OoO**

Les photos gisent sur le sol. Elle a tout retourné.

James et Albus jouent au Quidditch chez George et Angelina. Lily est montée dans sa chambre. Elle n'a pas vu ni entendu sa mère sangloter rageusement en poussant les cartons, les renversant au passage, presque avec détresse.

Ginny ravale ses larmes et se laisse tomber par terre. Elle observe la corole blanche et noire de visages autour d'elle. Deux reviennent souvent.

C'est pas juste. C'est la première fois qu'elle pleure à cause de lui depuis des lustres.

Ginny en a assez de se croiser dans les photos et de se dire qu'elle a été un jour heureuse avec lui.

**OoO**

Les collègues portent un œil compatissant sur les poches violettes sous les yeux d'Harry. Il n'a besoin de rien, il est sûr ?

Harry rentre dans son bureau à toute vitesse. Agacé, il fait appelé un bleu : une mission sans grand danger. Vous serez capable de la mener à bien, j'espère ?

Le bleu sort, agité. Au moins un qui tremble encore quand Harry le regarde de derrière son bureau de chef des Aurors.

**OoO**

Fleur Weasley observe sa belle-sœur par dessus l'épaule de son mari. Ce dernier souffle de manière exagérée.

« Arrête de la regarder », siffle-t-il.

La jolie demi-Vélane le regarde d'un air vexé. Elle est une grande incomprise.

« Elle est vraiment... » commence Fleur.

Bill l'observe un instant et tourne la tête vers Ginny. Il a l'impression de la revoir, plus petite, plus jeune, si frêle.

Bill la connaît bien. Tous ses frères la connaissent. Ils savent quand quelque chose cloche. Surtout Ron, qui est celui qui a vécu le plus avec elle, que ce soit à la maison ou à Poudlard.

Et Bill voit également son petit frère observer, inquiet, Ginny.

« Courageuse », termine-t-elle.

Cinq mois que le divorce a été prononcé.

**OoO**

Harry tient un verre entre les mains. L'eau fraiche lui glace les doigts. Autour de lui, la fête bat son plein.

Sa main se tend vers d'autres en une poignée rude. Des sourires factices s'étirent sur ses lèvres. Joyeux Anniversaire ! Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir 35 ans ? Une nouvelle étape, juste avant la quarantaine, hein ? Une nouvelle page de tournée ?

Son interlocuteur se rend soudain compte de ces phrases inappropriées. Un élan de culpabilité le pousse à s'excuser. Harry fait semblant d'être surpris.

« De quoi ? »

« Oh ! Rien, rien ... »

Un sourire gêné et un remerciement implicite pour ne pas avoir relevé la gaffe.

Oui, Harry a tourné une page de sa vie. Une page noire d'une écriture fine et élégante, comme celle de Ginny. Le début est plein d'arabesques douces et graves dans les rondeurs.

Plus serrée, vers le milieu, car le temps manque. Un petit être, tout gesticulant et tout rouge, vient de tomber de nulle part, bouleversant les lignes bien droites sur le papier. Il faut un certain temps pour que les lettres s'organisent à nouveau.

Et déjà, deux tempêtes cacophoniques débarquent soudain. L'écriture est de plus en plus maladroite. Mais les mots sont d'autant plus beaux. Les lignes pas très droites entraînent la joie dans leur sillage. Elles zigzaguent au son des rires.

La fin est encore plus chaotique. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. L'harmonie désorganisée du milieu est remplacée par un bout de ficelle pour rafistoler. Les mots tombent par endroits, tout se casse. Tout se noie. Des taches grises brouillent le papier.

L'écriture s'arrête. La plume n'a même pas terminé sa phrase.

Harry reprend une contenance. Autour de lui, tout rit. Ou tout se rit de lui. C'est une mauvaise farce, cette fête d'anniversaire. Une tentative pour se rassurer, se dire que tout va bien, quand tout va mal.

Il aperçoit Ron dans un coin de la salle. Il dit encore des bêtises plus grosses que lui pour faire rire leurs enfants.

Le jeune Scorpius est là, droit sur sa chaise, un air pincé et pourtant écroulé de rire. Drôle de combinaison. Il s'appuie sur Albus qui rit aux larmes. Lily sourit en pouffant et s'étouffant à force de se retenir.

Rose est à côté d'eux. Elle et les deux garçons forment un joli trio. Ils rappellent à Harry sa nostalgie de Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione.

Elle tourne soudain la tête vers son oncle. Ce dernier est pris en flagrant délit. Un air rêveur flotte encore sur son visage quand la petite fille agite sa main vers lui.

Il s'avance vers le groupe. Il n'avait pas bien vu qui était les autres enfants assis autour de son meilleur ami. James est accroupi par terre, la tête aux pieds de son frère et du jeune Malfoy. A ses côtés, Teddy et Victoire écoutent et renchérissent parfois les inepties de Ron. Hermione, une main sur l'épaule d'Hugo, sourit d'un air mi-réprobateur mi-amusé.

Plusieurs autres enfants Weasley, dont Fred, le fils de George, et Molly, celle de Percy, sont là. Mais Harry n'a pas le temps de continuer son inventaire. Une longue chevelure rousse près d'Hermione attire son attention. Ça va faire deux mois qu'il ne la pas vue. Il a bien été obligé de l'inviter. Comment ne pas le faire ? Trop de liens les lient encore.

Ginny lui lance un regard bref. Comme si elle l'évitait. Il ne sait pas quoi en penser et se concentre sur Ron. Personne n'a fait attention à l'ancien couple. Tous sont trop absorbés par le plaisantin.

**OoO**

Ginny se réveille en sursaut. Un cri l'a réveillée. Elle cherche un corps chaud à ses côtés. Il a encore du faire un cauchemar.

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? »

Elle attrape sa baguette et lance un Lumos. Toute la chambre s'éclaire d'une lumière diffuse. Mais à sa droite, la place est vide.

C'est elle qui l'a appelé dans son sommeil.

**OoO  
**

Harry se réveille en sursaut. Un cri l'a réveillé. Il n'esquisse pas un mouvement pour prendre un corps froid dans sa bras, qui calmerait pourtant si bien ses tempes douloureuses et lui ferait recouvrir un température normale.

Il sait déjà que c'est lui qui a crié dans l'appartement vide et qu'il est seul.

**OoO  
**

Ce matin, Hermione doit passer chez Ginny. Elle se dépêche de prendre son sac rempli de crêpes pour le petit déjeuner. Elle embrasse son mari. Le mois de Septembre commence à peine et les enfants sont à Poudlard.

Elle jette de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée du salon. Un instant plus tard, elle lance un récurvite sur ses vêtements couverts de suie dans le salon de Ginny Weasley.

Une fois ceci fait, elle ouvre son sac et en sort une assiette garnie de crêpes. Lily doit encore dormir. Aujourd'hui, journée entre femmes.

Mais alors qu'elle allait pousser la porte de la cuisine, un bruit plaintif l'arrête. Son cœur se serre. Lentement, elle rentre et pose son plat sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Devant la table, les mains sur son visage, les épaules de Ginny tressautent. Hermione s'avance pour caresser les cheveux de Gin qui se tend. Un rapide coup d'œil la rassure. Sa fille n'est pas encore debout.

Elle tend à sa meilleure amie un vague sourire en essuyant ses joues et se passe un main sur le visage.

Hermione regarde la table. Plusieurs plats remplis de pancakes et de pots de confiture. Trois assiettes accompagnées de petites cuillères, de couteaux à bouts ronds et... Un bol rempli de café bien noir. Sans sucre.

Ginny serre les lèvres et réprime quelque chose au fond de sa gorge. Elle détourne le visage.

« Je croyais qu'il allait descendre boire son café... C'est bête, hein ? »

**OoO**

Harry referme sa main sur le rideau et le tire d'un coup sec. C'est une sombre journée de novembre. Une de celles qui donne envie de rester confiner chez soi. Mais Harry saisit ses chaussures et les enfiles prestement.

Aujourd'hui, il sort. Parfaitement. Il a, ce qu'on pourrait appeler, un rancard. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Il ferme la porte de son appartement derrière lui. Il a l'âme tranquille aujourd'hui. Malgré le temps maussade, c'est une journée parfaite. D'abord, il va la rejoindre dans le restaurant qu'ils ont choisit. Ensuite, il lui dira qu'il aimerait qu'ils aillent se promener et il l'emmènera faire un tour du côté d'un vieux parc rempli d'enfants qui courent et jouent et de bancs gravés d'initiales se promettant un amour éternel sur le bois taillé en échardes.

Il va jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Après, il lui parlera de tout et de rien. Elle est très compréhensive. Il l'a rencontrée dans une boutique de souvenirs, à côté de celle des frères Weasley.

Il se souvient de la curiosité timide de la jeune femme. Avec un joli sourire, elle lui a demandé s'il voulait quelque chose. Et dans la boutique vide, le lendemain, il est repassé pour savoir si elle avait un projet pour le vendredi soir suivant.

Harry est tout guilleret. Il va passer un après-midi formidable. Il transplane.

Bien sûr, seul Ron est au courant. Bien qu'Harry le soupçonne de l'avoir répété à sa femme. Et à George. Qui l'a dit à Percy. Mais à personne d'autre, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ! Percy, qui l'a lui-même dit à Bill. Mais il ne l'a dit qu'à un seul de ses frères, il n'est pas vraiment coupable. Normal, vu que c'était le seul à ne pas être encore informé, vu que Charlie avait déjà tiré les vers du nez de la bien-aimée de George. Parce qu'en plus, les frères Weasley disent tout à leur tendre moitié ! Et à leur mère aussi...

Harry grimace en atterrissant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ainsi, dimanche dernier, en arrivant devant le Terrier, les plaisanteries grivoises entre hommes quand les dames ont le dos tourné allèrent bon train. Même Molly l'a serré dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il pouvait lui présenter sa « petite amie » dès qu'il serait prêt. Sans parler que c'était revenu aux oreilles de James ! Qui est à Poudlard.

Bref, tout le monde est au courant. La seule dont il n'a eu aucun écho sur cette affaire est Ginny. Elle s'est contentée de lui faire un bref signe de tête à son entrée au Terrier et de discuter avec Angelina, la femme de George.

Harry sent une légère rougeur monter à ses joues et secoue la tête. Bon sang, il a 35 ans. Il a le droit d'avoir un rendez-vous avec une femme qui lui plait ? C'est normal. Surtout que le divorce est prononcé depuis huit mois, maintenant. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il allait se marier tout de suite ni s'installer avec elle. Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous...

Il remonte d'un bon pas la rue jusqu'au restaurant. A l'intérieur, la foule s'agglutine autour de la caisse et du comptoir. Harry la cherche des yeux et la voit de dos, assise à une table. Elle lance de longs regards à sa droite, guettant visiblement le serveur.

Cette journée va être... Désastreuse. Harry sent les corps l'étouffer. Voilà. Il suffoque. Encore. L'air lui manque. Il se fait violence. Il avance vers la jolie brune habillée d'une robe bleue. Elle a remonté ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Elle doit être très jolie. Mais les pieds de Harry sont lourds. Il ne va pourtant pas à l'échafaud. Presque pas.

Il arrive à sa hauteur. Elle semble heureuse de le voir. Lui aussi le semble. Mais il ne l'est pas. Il balbutie.

« Je... Je suis désolé, je suis passé en vitesse pour ne pas vous faire attendre... »

Il voit sa bouche s'affaisser légèrement. Elle est déçue. Il ne peut plus faire machine arrière.

« Le bureau m'a appelé en urgence et j'ai juste le temps de... »

Il s'interrompt et la regarde. Il réfléchit un instant. Se sent-il prêt à réellement tourner _cette_ page ? Finalement, il lui sourit.

« Je peux juste prendre le déjeuner avec vous. »

Il voit sa bouche s'étirer et elle paraît soulagée. Lui, respire enfin. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir retenu sa respiration.

Finalement, il simule un appel via un petit miroir à double sens avec lequel il s'isole. Le bureau n'a plus besoin de lui. Génial, non ?

Au parc, il lui offre des fleurs. Cette après-midi est vraiment... Pas trop mal. Harry pourrait peut-être lui proposer de venir dîner cher lui, un jour prochain. Mais pas ce soir. Quand il la quitte, après un premier baiser, il a un goût désagréable dans la bouche.

Elle n'est vraiment pas assez...Rousse.

**OoO**

Ginny regarde la télévision. C'est Harry qui avait tenu à la faire installer. Elle zappe sur les informations. Elle tombe sur une chaîne sorcière. Amusant de voir à quel point la société sorcière s'est rapprochée de la société moldue.

Elle va appuyer sur un touche pour changer encore de chaîne quand un visage arrête son geste. L'image s'agrandit pour faire place à deux personnes enlacés. Elles ont l'air d'être réellement bien toutes les deux. Bizarrement, Gin n'aime pas ça.

_« Hier, Harry Potter, le Sauveur de notre Communauté, a été vu pour la première fois avec une jeune femme._

_D'après nos informations, cette demoiselle de quelques années à peine sa cadette travaille actuellement dans une boutique du Chemin de Travers dont le nom nous est pour l'instant inconnu. Se promenant dans la parc de St Hilaire, Mr Potter lui aurait offert des camélias. _

_Alors ? Idylle en vue ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Harry Potter nous préparerait-il une nouvelle surprise ? _

_A-t-il raison de se lancer dans une nouvelle conquête, alors qu'il sort d'un divorce douloureux ? Répondez à ce sondage en nous contactant à cette adresse qui s'affiche en bas de votre écran magique..._ »

C'est décidé. Ginny déteste cette femme, qu'elle soit la cadette d'Harry ou non. Et puis, les camélias ne lui vont même pas au teint...

**OoO**

Harry tire sur sa tignasse. Le peigne glisse sur la chevelure et la démêle, sans pour autant y mettre un peu d'ordre. A ses côtés, Albus les discipline sans peine. Ce n'est pas la même chose pour James qui semble tout droit sortir d'une rave partie. Harry éclate de rire.

« Merlin, quelle tête ! Tu as dansé toute la nuit ou quoi ? Je te croyais dans ta chambre... » plaisante Harry.

« Hey ! J'ai la même tête que toi, Papa. Enfin, ces saletés de cheveux, en tous cas, »grommelle James.

Albus éclate de rire. Comme Harry. Ce dernier a un sourire attendri.

« Les hommes ! On y va ? On va nous attendre ! »

Le sourire d'Harry s'étire encore plus.

« On arrive, Nina ! »

« Nina, quel nom. On dirait une prénom de série B. » marmonne James.

Harry lui envoie un regard noir.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Hein, Al ? »

Son frère acquiesce, le traître. Il passe trop de temps avec ce Serpentard de fiston Malfoy. Et avec Rose. Elle a beau être à Gryffondor, elle n'en est pas moins trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Enfin, Harry peut parler.

C'est très joli, Nina, en plus.

Depuis quatre mois, lui et Nina sont... En couple. Cette conception lui est légèrement étrangère. Lui et Ginny ne se sont jamais demandé s'ils étaient un couple. Ils n'en ont pas eu besoin. C'était déjà inscrit dans leur tête. Ils n'étaient pas un couple, ils étaient Harry et Ginny. Un tout. A prendre ou à laisser mais pas à séparer. Jusqu'à... Un trop plein de disputes. Trop de complicité et d'amour ont tué leur complicité et leur amour. Peut-être ont-t-ils été trop fusionnels au point de ne plus se supporter. C'est ce que se dit Harry, parfois.

En couple. En y pensant, Harry grimace. James et Albus sortent de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Nina et Lily.

« En couple... »

Les mots écorchent les lèvres d'Harry.

**OoO**

Alors, c'est elle ? La jolie brune de la photo. Sur papier glacée ou pixelisée, Gin l'a observée sous tous les angles. A son bras, Nina traîne un Harry contrit pour quitter Hagrid vers le groupe que forme Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Ron Weasley. Elle s'est bien intégrée à la famille Weasley. Elle a salué Ginny d'un grand sourire, comme si elle était un membre quelconque de la famille. Oui, elle est forte. Mais Ginny l'est encore plus.

Ginny lui rend son sourire aussi sincèrement que possible. Cela doit être très convainquant car Nina se retourne vers Harry et il hoche la tête doucement. C'est dingue ce qu'il peut la couver du regard. On dirait qu'il a peur qu'on la lui dévore.

Ginny glisse un regard vers la porte d'entrée. Oh, mais elle aussi a une surprise. Et de taille. Harry refait sa vie. Pourquoi pas elle ?

Elle sourit derrière son verre. Toute la famille est réunit. C'est l'anniversaire de Ron. On en a profité pour inviter des collègues, d'anciens combattants et amis de Poudlard.

Ginny, elle, est près du buffet froid, son verre de champagne français à la main. Luna la rejoint bientôt. Ses yeux bleus la scrutent. Gin a l'impression que son amie voit à travers elle, comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est désagréable, parfois.

« C'est de la Bierraubeure ? »

Gin acquiesce.

« Je vais en prendre un verre, alors. » dit Luna d'un air songeur. « C'est très bon pour la santé, surtout quand on a la bronchifiolite. C'est un dérivé malsain et volatile de la bronchifior. »

Ginny ne fait même plus attention aux divagations de son amie. A côté de la porte vient d'apparaître un homme qui a retenu son attention. Elle va devoir la jouer serrer.

Elle pose son verre et s'excuse auprès de Luna avant de se diriger vers l'homme.

« Michael ! » Elle s'exclame.

Michael Corner a changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu. Ses traits se sont durcis. Il est ni trop beau ni détestable. Il a un peu de conversation. Elle pourrait passer une soirée agréable. En un mot : parfait pour juste un soir.

Il s'avance et lui fait la bise. Elle est tout sourire. Ça faisait longtemps que Ginny voulait reprendre contact avec lui mais les dérapages continuels avec Harry lui avait ôté cette pensée. A quoi bon rajouter un motif de dispute en plus quand son mariage battait déjà de l'aile ?

Ils se dirigent vers le centre de la salle en bavardant. Ils y retrouvent Hermione et Michael la salue brièvement. La soirée n'est pas désagréable. Mais il y a quelque chose qui dérange chez Michael. Quelque chose que seule Gin semble remarquer. Il est trop et pas assez. Oui, sa résolution d'une seule soirée est parfaitement justifiée.

La musique retentit soudain. Une petite piste vient d'être dégagée. Personne ne s'y aventure encore avant qu'une bande d'adolescents se jette dessus. Ginny reconnaît sans peine un de ses fils, James, et retient un rire.

« Tu voudrais danser ? »

Ginny secoue la tête. Elle n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à se déhancher sur la piste. Surtout que ses enfants sont là. Pas que cela la gène, au contraire. Mais danser avec un autre homme... Ses enfants le prendrait-il bien ? Oui, après tout Nina doit bien danser avec... Ah, non, elle oublie. Harry déteste danser.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

Ginny voudrait répliquer que c'est normal vu qu'elle a régulièrement des crises d'insomnie. Mais elle se tait en pinçant les lèvres. Une jeune femme accoste Michael. Voudrait-il danser avec elle ? Il lance un regard à Ginny qui hausse les épaules.

Elle regarde l'homme se faire entraîner sur la piste. Et étouffe un rire. Sa façon de danser et pour le moins... Surprenante. Ses gestes saccadés lui rappellent vaguement un assemblage métallique mal huilé se balançant grossièrement. C'est assez amusant.

« Elle danse beaucoup, ce soir. Regarde. »

Ginny sursaute. Luna est derrière elle et lui tend un verre. Sans réfléchir, Gin le saisit et glisse un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Du Whisky Pur Feu. Elle déteste ça. En d'autres circonstances, elle l'aurait filer en douce à Harry. Il adore cet acide chlorhydrique.

« Qui ça ? »

« Sa nouvelle amie. Tu sais. Nina... »

Ginny sursaute à un tel point qu'elle répand quelques gouttes de sa boisson sur Luna. Celle-ci lui tend un sourire rêveur tandis que Gin se confond en excuse et se saisit d'une serviette sur une table pour éponger le liquide sur la robe de Luna.

« Ce n'est rien, je vais le faire. »

« Je suis désolée, Luna. Tu m'as surprise, je... »

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aurait bien invitée à danser s'il n'était pas aussi borné, » dit Luna d'un ton détaché tout en lançant un sort de récurvite sur sa robe.

Ginny se sent soudain très idiote. Elle avait un instant oublié qu'elle était une sorcière. Les mots de son amie semblent enfin atteindre son cerveau et elle balbutie.

« Quoi ? Qui ? »

« Harry, bien sûr ! Pourquoi Nina danse-t-elle avec d'autres hommes, à ton avis ? »

Ginny sent ses joues devenir cramoisies. Elle redresse la tête et fixe Luna.

« Il ne m'invitera jamais à danser. Il n'aime pas ça. »

« Il t'invitait pourtant, quand vous étiez ensembles... »

Luna la scrute encore avec sa manie de lire les pensées des gens. C'est horripilant.

Puis, elle tourne un peu la tête et regarde par dessus l'épaule de Gin. Celle-ci fronce les sourcils et se retourne.

Derrière elle, Harry se presse de regarder ailleurs. Il n'a pas oser lui demander de danser avec lui ni lui dire qu'elle est absolument superbe dans la dernière robe qu'il lui a offerte à Noël dernier.

**OoO**

Les persiennes laissent filtrer la lumière crue et impersonnelle des réverbères. Dans une semi-obscurité, les objets posés et les papiers disséminés sur le bureau projettent des ombres inhumaines sur le sol et les murs nus.

Harry tapote un instant ses doigts sur le rebord du meuble en bois. L'horloge au dessus de la porte indique 18h45. Plus que quelques minutes et il pourra quitter son travail.

La fatigue se fait soudain sentir. Ses paupières ont des difficultés à rester ouvertes.

Il a hâte de partir. Ce soir, Nina et lui vont dîner tranquillement dans le séjour, tout en se commentant leur journée et les derniers évènements – dont la prochaine obtention des Aspics de Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur. Une gentille petite.

« Oncle Harry » sourit vaguement. Victoire ressemble beaucoup à l'image que se faisaient Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry de Fleur, adolescents. Une jeune fille extrêmement belle et futile. Mais, comme sa mère, cette jeune demoiselle sérieuse et déterminée a de quoi en surprendre plus d'un.

Elle forme un très beau couple avec Teddy. Harry ne se fait aucun soucis pour ses deux-là.

Ses pensées se croisent lentement dans son esprit. Harry a l'impression de s'engloutir dans une masse duveteuse et molle. Elle l'entoure et l'engourdit, sable mouvant sournois.

Quand deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveille en sursaut, il ne sait plus vraiment où il est. Le tic-tac de l'horloge l'a réveillé. Agacé, il lève la tête dans la pénombre. 21H12. Il se lève brusquement. Nina va le tuer...

**OoO**

Ginny détaille brièvement la jeune femme devant elle. La trentaine, plutôt jolie. Élancée et brune, Nina lui fait face, le menton levé. Ginny ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver très digne en cet instant. Mais cela ne répond pas à sa question.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Il tard. On va s'inquiéter, non ? »

Le « on » est évident.

« Non, il rentrera tard, comme tous les soirs. Mais vous le savez, non ? »

Ginny est surprise. Avec elle aussi, il est en retard. Est-ce qu'il a les mêmes gestes avec Nina qu'avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il l'embrasse de la même manière. Cette façon douce de glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les appuyer plus franchement.

Est-ce qu'il fait toujours ses cauchemars ? Est-ce qu'il l'appelle encore dans son sommeil ? Est-ce qu'il accepte que Nina touche sa cicatrice, comme elle. Est-ce qu'il lui fait confiance à ce point-là ?

Est-ce qu'il l'aime ?

« Je ne... Oui, il rentrait tard avec moi aussi... »

Elles sont sur le pas de la porte. Un duel ou une alliance ? Les deux à la fois. Une bataille mais une même compréhension. J'ai partagé la même chose que vous, semble dire le regard de Nina. Je vous comprends.

Ginny ne le croit pas. Elle pense que Nina ne comprend pas. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Elle n'était pas là. Quand Harry doutait. Quand il culpabilisait. Quand il jouait avec son premier fils, si petit, si innocent. Adorable poupin pas plus haut que trois pommes.

« Ne soyez pas si dure avec lui, il a toujours eu des problèmes avec son travail », soupire Ginny qui se surprend à accepter ce qui provoquait parfois les disputes entre elle et Harry. Elle détourne les yeux. « Rentrez, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en discuter. »

Nina acquiesce. Elles pénètrent dans la maison. Ginny voit Nina observer les photos de familles. Harry, plus jeune, d'une beauté juvénile.

Les photos ont saisit des moments, des instants, immortalisés sur le papier mouvant. Des souvenirs qui échappe encore à Nina, qu'elle ne saisira sûrement jamais.

Car ces photos appartiennent à Ginny et ses enfants. Voilà ce que crient les images d'Harry encore accrochées aux murs. Cet Harry-là, souriant à ses enfants et à son épouse, ne sera jamais sa propriété. Elle, n'a le droit qu'à un homme trop brisé par son divorce pour rire véritablement à ses manies exaspérantes.

Ça paraît si vrai pourtant, quand il la regarde. Nina pourrait y croire.

Ginny s'assoit sur le canapé et Nina prend place sur un fauteuil. Harry a le même chez lui.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'interrogent silencieusement. Des réponses guettent les questions qui ne demandent qu'à être posées.

« Je crois que je vais quitter Harry », dit Nina, tout de bloc.

Pour la première fois, Ginny la voit vraiment. C'est un individu, une femme, franche et droite. Un peu comme elle. En brune.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me dire ça ? Parce que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ça ne fait que six mois que nous sommes véritablement ensembles et déjà... »

Le regard de Nina se fait absent, comme si elle revivait quelque chose dans sa tête. Quand il se pose à nouveau sur Ginny, il est redevenu clair.

« Je crois... Que ce n'est pas ma place. On ne se dispute pas. On ne parle pas vraiment non plus. C'est assez étrange. Je devrais être heureuse. Mais il ne l'est pas. Alors, je ne le suis pas non plus. »

Cet aveu, c'est une coulée de miel dans le silence apaisant du séjour vide. C'est amer pour Nina et doucereux pour Ginny. La rouquine est malgré tout troublée. Que vient faire Nina chez elle ?

La jeune femme ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser à nouveau sa question. Elle se lève et se dirige vers le couloir. Vers la porte d'entrée. Elle revient sur ses pas et observe Ginny avant de déclarer simplement :

« Vous avez gagné sans le savoir. C'est certainement la plus belle victoire que vous pouviez obtenir. »

**OoO**

Harry atterrit dans son salon et se rattrape de justesse au bras d'un fauteuil pour ne pas

trébucher, les pieds coincés dans le tapis. Il observe nerveusement autour de lui.

Aucune trace de Nina. Il respire. Un soulagement intense détend ses membres. Avant que des questions n'assaille son esprit. Mais alors, où est-elle ?

Étrangement, l'idée d'être tout seul ce soir ne le gênerait pas plus que ça. Il pourrait traîner en jogging jusqu'à pas d'heure dans l'appartement, s'affaler sur le canapé avec un paquet de chips et une bière ou simplement aller dormir comme un loir.

Sa réjouissance est de courte durée et fait place à une déception qu'il culpabilise de ressentir.

Un bruit sourd provient de la cheminée et Nina apparaît dans l'âtre. Elle se nettoie sommairement et se fige en le voyant. S'attend-t-elle à ce qu'il lui reproche son absence ? Elle doit penser qu'il est rentré depuis longtemps.

Elle a l'air stupéfaite quand Harry se lève et, souriant, s'approche d'elle. Le sourire factice, le retour.

« Alors ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Nina se laisse faire quand il la prend dans ses bras. Un peu de suie s'étale sur la belle cape bleue d'Harry. Nina grommelle.

« Harry ! Fais attention ! »

Elle s'écarte et leur lance à tous deux un sortilège de nettoyage. Un air penaud remplace l'air amoureux sur le visage d'Harry.

« Désolé. Je peux, maintenant ? » demande-t-il en écartant les bras.

Nina se niche dans ses bras. Elle joint soudain ses mains derrière son cou et l'embrasse.

Harry écarte brusquement les paupières puis les ferment. C'est passionnel, cette façon qu'elle a de l'embrasser, tout à coup. Elle n'a jamais fait. D'habitude, tout est bien doux et chaud. Ils sont en sécurité, dans un cocon qu'il a voulu se créer.

La passion n'a jamais été de mise, là-dedans. Trop aléatoire pour qu'Harry veuille se permettre. Il en a marre de jouer à la loterie. Il y perd de trop. Il y a perdu.

Alors il la repousse doucement même si il a apprécié. Beaucoup même.

« Nina... »

« Hum ? »

Elle le fixe droit dans les yeux. C'est déroutant. Et dérangeant. Harry a oublié qui elle est. Elle lui rappelle trop celle qu'il voudrait oublier, zapper comme un mauvais programme à la télévision. Cette constatation le choque légèrement. Ginny est-t-elle un mauvais programme de télévision ? Non, c'est au contraire une belle partie de sa vie. Un épisode qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu quitter.

Pour couper court à ses divagations, il secoue la tête et se recompose un masque.

« Où étais-tu ? Je suis arrivé il y a deux minutes et... »

« Je suis allée voir une amie. »

« A cette heure ? »

Harry est légèrement surpris et n'a pu retenir cette exclamation. Nina s'écarte, visiblement agacée.

« Oui, à cette heure. Tu rentres toujours tard, de toute façon. La preuve, tu n'est pas là depuis très longtemps. »

Harry serre la mâchoire. Cette discussion tourne au vinaigre et cela ne lui rappelle que trop les disputes qui avaient coûter cher à son mariage.

« Je suis réellement désolé de m'intéresser à ta vie. Tu as raison, je te laisse tranquille. Ça ne me regarde pas. »

L'expression de Nina s'adoucit aussitôt. Mais Harry est trop en colère après elle et Ginny en même temps. Les images des deux jeunes femmes se superposent soudain. C'est trop.

Il marmonne.

« J'y vais. J'ai besoin de repos. »

Avant de se ruer vers la chambre et se cacher sous les draps.

**OoO**

Mi-mai. Le temps s'adoucit. Le soleil recommence à briller et à darder ses rayons ardents sur le microcosme terrien.

Lily a hâte de rentrer à Poudlard. Elle se lance dans une énième conversation animée avec Hugo, le fils d'Hermione et Ron.

Très vite, la discussion dévient sur les exploits de leurs parents.

« Dis, tu crois que je pourrais utiliser le passage secret pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard ? »demande avidement la petite demoiselle.

Hugo rit. Assis dans l'herbe, dans le jardin du Terrier, les deux enfants jouent à la bataille explosive.

Ginny est venue pour le goûter avec sa fille et Hermione, avec son fils. Toutes deux parlent certainement chiffons et cuisine avec Grand-mère Weasley tandis que Grand-père Weasley doit écouter d'une oreille distraite tout en lisant la rubrique politique de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Je ne pense pas. Il faudrait d'abord que tu soutires l'endroit où est le passage secret à ton père. Et le mot de passe, aussi », dit d'un air victorieux Hugo.

« Tu imagines, Hugo ? Ce serait amusant de prendre Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, à ses propres pièges. Tu sais qu'il ne se moque plus de Papa ? Depuis la guerre. Vraiment lu...Luni... Zut » soupire Lily, comme à chaque fois qu'un mot lui échappe.

« Lunatique ? » propose Hugo.

« Voilà ! »

Une carte d'Hugo émet des bruits bizarres avant de crépiter, son chevalier jetant les armes à terre. Hugo jette un regard mauvais à Lily qui lève le poing au ciel en signe de victoire. Il demande, vengeur.

« Et tes parents, comment ça se passe ? »

Lily sursaute avant de s'écrier.

« T'es vraiment méchant, quand tu t'y mets ! Mauvais joueur ! Je te parle plus, la prochaine fois, Hugo ! »

Le garçon prend un air penaud. Un air vite remplacé par une mine inquiète.

« C'est si terrible que ça ? »

Lily renifle légèrement.

« Nan, mais ils se parlent même plus. Ils s'évitent. C'est nul. C'est plus pareil à la maison, sans papa. Il y a plus que maman et moi. C'est pas drôle, parfois. Et chez papa, y a Nina... »

« Elle a l'air gentille, pourtant. » s'enquit Hugo en posant une nouvelle carte sur le sol.

« Très. Je l'aime bien », avoue Lily. « Mais c'est pas ma maman. Et Teddy et James disent que c'est pas... Attends, comment ils disent ça déjà ? C'est pas la femme qu'il lui faut, à Papa. »

Hugo lui lance un regard intrigué. Il a beau être intelligent, les mystères des adultes restent à la limite de sa possibilité de compréhension, parfois.

James se laisse tomber sur le banc et picore dans son assiette son bacon. Il n'aime pas la façon dont Rose le regarde et détourne la tête. Rose soupire. C'est comme ça depuis mars dernier. Depuis que son oncle Harry et sa tante Ginny se sont revus avec la petite copine d'oncle Harry.

Même Albus s'y est mis. De loin, elle guette un signe de Scorpius. Ce dernier, pourtant à Serpentard, est assis à la table des Serdaigles. Il hausse les épaules. Albus est dans le même état que James.

Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose, décide Rose. Elle n'est pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Du courage, vite. Et beaucoup de la ruse, avec Scorpius.

**OoO**

Fin Mai. La chaleur se fait de plus en plus étouffante. Dans les cachots de Poudlard, les deuxièmes années transpirent à grosses gouttes.

Aujourd'hui, cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards. Ça tombe bien, Rose a besoin de parler avec Scorpius. Ils se placent l'un à côté de l'autre et font semblant d'écouter attentivement le professeur. De toute façon, Scorpius connaît cette potion par cœur. Merci Papa qui remercia, lui-même, à son âge, Rogue.

« Comment va Albus ? »

Ils chuchotaient tout en coupant et distillant dans leur chaudron commun.

« Pas très fort. Pareil pour James, j'imagine ? »

« Oui. C'est désolant, comme dirait Maman. »

Ils se taisent un instant alors que le professeur, un être rond et luisant de sueur aux cheveux filasses, passe à côté d'eux.

« Je crois que nous devons trouver une solution à leur problème. Tu te doutes duquel, j'imagine ? » souffle Scorpius.

Son visage pointu est illuminé par les vapeurs bleus qui s'échappent du chaudron. Rose acquiesce fermement.

« Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny. Maman dit qu'ils allaient vraiment bien ensembles. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi ils se sont séparés. »

Scorpius a un air ennuyé.

« Le problème vient de là, à tous les coups. »

« Et puis... Il y a aussi un petit problème. »

Scorpius se redresse. Il écarte le couteau qu'il tenait à la main et se tourne vers Rose. La fillette a l'air déterminée.

« Nina Risky. »

Elle voit Scorpius froncer les sourcils, comme pour se souvenir où il a entendu ou vu ce nom. La lumière doit enfin se faire dans son esprit car son regard s'allume d'une lueur de compréhension.

« La petite amie de ton oncle ? Je l'ai vue dans le Sorcière Hebdo de ma mère. Ah oui, en effet. Et bien ... »

Un sourire audacieux se joue sur les lèvres de Scorpius. Celui de Rose est plus effrayant encore. La main du petit garçon blond va se poser sur le livre de potions de Rose et fait défiler les les pages. Tombant enfin sur celle qu'il cherchait, il tend le grimoire à Rose.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à l'évincer... »

**OoO**

Draco Malfoy tente de ne pas craquer. Son cher enfant, la prunelle de ses yeux, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, ne peut pas faire ça.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain », affirme avec aplomb Scorpius.

Son père grimace et cherche de l'aide auprès de sa femme. Cette dernière hausse élégamment un sourcil.

« Y a-t-il un problème, mon chéri ? »

Draco se retourne vers son fils. Celui-ci lui tend une moue absolument adorable. Il cède.

« Très bien. Tu peux inviter les Potter, si tu veux. »

Scorpius lance un regard suppliant à sa mère. Cette dernière sourit et donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari.

« Et les Weasley. Mais pas tous, hein ! Je ne veux pas voir ma maison littéralement envahie de roux ! »

« Papa, le frère de Rose n'est même pas roux... »

Notez l'accentuation bien placée sur les mots « même pas »...

**OoO**

Rosie tient fermement la main de sa mère. Elle appréhende un peu mais c'est nécessaire. Elle sent soudain une sensation désagréable. Elle a l'impression de passer dans un tuyau tout petit, d' être aspirée par son nombril. Oui, vraiment, elle n'aime pas ça.

Quelques secondes plus tard, là-voilà dans l'appartement de son oncle Harry. Albus jette un œil autour de lui et saute sur son père qui les attendait.

« Albus ! Oh, doucement ! »

Le garçon a manqué de tomber mais il reste fermement accroché aux épaules de son père qui avance, droit, sans rien laissé paraître. Les jambes d'Albus se balancent dans le vide, l'espace entre ses pieds et le sol étant d'au moins dix centimètres. Oncle Harry se penche tout de même sur Hermione pour lui faire la bise mais s'excuse auprès de Rose. S'il baissait plus, il passerait Albus par dessus lui et son fils risquerait de ne pas supporter le choc.

Nina est dans la chambre. Elle travaille sur les livres de comptes de sa boutique, c'est pourquoi elle ne vient pas les saluer. Elle est toute excusée.

Harry, Hermione et les enfants s'assoient dans la cuisine. Rosie, elle, pense au stratagème monté par elle et Scorpius. Il est temps de le mettre sur pied.

Elle demande tout d'abord où se trouve les toilettes et la salle de bain, pour qu'elle se lave les mains. Harry la conduit dans l'appartement et la fillette subtilise sans peine un cheveu sur le peigne d'Harry. Elle espère seulement ne pas avoir pris un cheveu de Nina.

Puis, plus tard, elle demande, d'un air compatissant :

« Oncle Harry ? C'est difficile les livres de compte ? »

« Et bien, assez, oui. »

Rosie sauterait de joie si cela ne devait pas la trahir.

« Tu crois qu'un thé ferait plaisir à Nina ? Pour la détendre. »

Bien entendu, Harry trouve l'idée excellente. Avant de rentrer dans la chambre, Rose glisse une goutte de Pousse-Rikiki des frères Weasley et de solution de bonbon Flemme inventé par le frère jumeau d'Oncle George dans le thé de Nina. Avec ça, la jeune femme ne viendra pas samedi prochain.

**OoO**

Quand Harry reçoit la carte d'anniversaire de Scorpius Malfoy, il y a de quoi le surprendre. Il est indiqué le nom des enfants invités, en l'occurrence les siens. Lui aussi est invité, ainsi que Nina. Et c'est ça, le plus ahurissant. Malfoy et lui s'entendent plutôt bien depuis la guerre, mais pas à ce point-là.

Le regard d'Harry se porte sur la silhouette de Nina avachie sur le lit. Lui, assis à son bureau, tient la fameuse lettre entre ses mains. Elle s'est redressée et son expression n'a pas changé depuis qu'il a terminé la lecture de la carte.

« Eh bien ? Quel est le problème ? »

« Mais Nina, la fête est après-demain ! »

Nina lui lance un sourire compatissant.

« Tu as peur de te retrouver tout seul au milieu des grands méchants Serpentards ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu es malade, je ne vais pas y aller sans toi. »

Nina secoue la tête.

« Pas question de vous priver, toi et tes enfants, pour moi. Vas-y, ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu avec eux, tous les quatre. »

Vu sous cet angle... Harry acquiesce lentement.

**OoO**

Ginny ouvre l'enveloppe filigranée d'ornements dorés. Lily se surélève sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce que tient sa mère entre ses mains. Un immense sourire éclaire le visage de la petite fille.

« Chic ! Une soirée chez Scorpius ! Tu sais, c'est le copain d'Albus et Rosie ! Oh mais Oncle Ron et Hermione et les cousins y seront aussi alors ! »

Lily trépigne et saute partout. Ginny la tempère. Cela ne la tente guère d'aller seule avec ses trois énergumènes au Manoir Malfoy.

**OoO**

« Quoi ? Toi aussi, tu l'as reçue ? »

L'interrogation stupéfaite d'Hermione fait sursauter Ginny. Ainsi Lily a raison.

« Euh, oui. J'imagine que tu est donc invitée également ? »

Hermione hoche la tête entre les cendres tourbillonnant autour de son visage. Lily, derrière sa mère, pousse un cri de joie.

« On va chez Scorpius, on va chez Scorpius ! »

Hermione fait un sourire d'excuse à Ginny. Celle-ci esquisse un geste de la main pour dire que ce n'est rien. La voilà obligée d'y aller, vu qu'elle n'a plus aucune excuse.

« Oh, j'allais oublier, Ginny. Harry est aussi invité. »

**OoO**

Scorpius a eu 12 ans le 22 juin 2017. Malheureusement, tous ses amis et leurs parents n'étant pas en vacances à ce moment, la fête a été reporté à au début du mois de Juillet.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouve devant le Manoir Malfoy. Enfin, celui de Draco Malfoy. Parce que celui de son père a été détruit lorsque ce dernier est mort. Trop de sombres souvenirs, sûrement. En tous cas, Harry est soulagé de ne pas être dans le vieille demeure Malfoy à l'instant où il pose un pied sur le perron du Manoir.

Dans tous les cas, cette idée de profiter de l'anniversaire de son fils pour convier plusieurs parents pouvant avoir un certain intérêt pour l'extension de ses relations est somme toute... assez typique de Draco Malfoy. Harry reconnaît bien là ses talents d'homme d'affaires accomplis.

Il pousse la sonnette du doigt et, aussitôt, un elfe de maison lui ouvre la porte, nœud papillon costume et serviette pliée sur l'avant-bras à l'appui.

Il le conduit jusqu'à la salle de réception. En passant dans un des multiples couloirs, Harry entend des éclats de rires. Il aperçoit Scorpius, entouré d'un dizaine d'autres enfants de son âge ou plus ou moins vieux que lui. Visiblement, le petit Malfoy a plus d'amis que Draco Malfoy n'en avait à son âge. Une bonne chose, en fait.

Dans la salle réquisitionnée pour les adultes, Harry est reçu par le maître de maison. Draco Malfoy, son épouse à son bras, s'avance vers lui, splendide comme toujours.

Il lui tend une main longue et fine et Harry la saisit cette fois sans hésiter.

« Potter. Ton amie n'est pas avec toi ? »

Le regard de Draco n'exprime qu'une curiosité polie.

« Non, elle s'en excuse. Une vilaine grippe la cloue au lit. »

« Oh, vous lui souhaiterez un prompt rétablissement de notre part », compatit Astoria Malfoy.

« Bien sûr ».

Draco et Astoria discutent un instant avec Harry avant de le laisser pour aller accueillir d'autres invités. Harry attrape au passage un verre de vin. Il aurait bien aimé demander à Malfoy la raison qui l'a poussée à l'inviter. Après tout, il aurait simplement pu inviter Ginny avec les enfants.

Mais Harry n'aurait pas pu poser la question à brûle-pour-point devant Astoria. Ça aurait été...comme briser un accord tacite d'enterrement de la hache de guerre.

**OoO**

Lorsque Ginny atterrit devant le Manoir Malfoy, elle sent Hermione tressaillir à ses côtés. C'est fou ce que le nom d'un endroit peut ramener comme souvenirs. Elle voit Ron serrer la main de sa femme et déposer un baiser sur son front. Le cœur de Ginny se serre inexplicablement.

Tous les enfants sont surexcités. Même Hugo, ce qui est surprenant pour ce garçon si terre à terre. Soudain, une douleur lui prend au cuir chevelu. Elle se retourne mais ne voit que Rose, les deux mains accrochées à la robe de sa mère.

Un elfe de maison les reçoivent. Hermione acquiesce d'un air satisfait en voyant l'habit de l'elfe. Il est visiblement bien traité.

L'instant d'après, les trois amis et les enfants sont conduits dans un dédale de couloirs. L'elfe s'arrête devant une haute porte laissée entrebâillée et laisse James, Albus, Lily et leurs cousins y rejoindre les autres enfants. La salle est haute en couleur et plusieurs tables sont aménagées, ployant sous les cadeaux et les pâtisseries toutes plus alléchantes les une que les autres. Ils sont surveillés par quelques elfes de maison alertes.

Rassurés, les parents suivent l'elfe jusqu'à une autre porte, encore plus haute que la précédente. Poussant le bois blanc laqué, ils découvrent une haute salle de réception où Draco Malfoy vient les voir un instant. Sa femme parlemente un peu plus loin avec un homme à l'air important.

Malfoy serre la main de Ron. C'est une vision très troublante pour Ginny qui lui fait un signe de tête, comme Hermione. On se serre la main mais ne va pas jusqu'à embrasser ma sœur ou ma femme. C'est implicite mais là tout de même.

Après le départ de Malfoy, Hermione cherche quelqu'un dans la foule, de loin. Le sourire qu'elle affiche soudain semble dire qu'elle l'a trouvé. Elle tire Ron par la manche et, s'adressant à Ginny :

« Harry est là, là-bas. On va le voir ? »

La question n'attend pas de réponse et Hermione joue déjà des coudes en s'excusant pour se rapprocher de son meilleur ami. Gin grimace mais les suit.

Devant son ex-mari, la seule phrase cohérente surgissant de la tête de Ginny est qu'elle avait oublié combien il est plus grand qu'elle.

Harry sourit en voyant Hermione et Ron se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il arrête un serveur et se saisit d'une coupe. La foule est comme un masse compacte. Beaucoup d'enfants ont été invités. Beaucoup de personnes sont donc présentes.

« Alors, mon vieux ! Pas trop perdu, là-dedans ? » s'enquit Ron en prenant les trois verres restants sur le plateau du serveur.

Harry hausse les épaules. Il va répondre quand une impression de déjà-vu le saisit. Ginny s'avance vers lui, magnifique dans cette robe bleue, au bras de ce gredin de Michael Corner. Heureusement, cette fois, c'est le bras de son frère dont elle s'est saisie pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule.

Ginny surprend le regard d'Harry s'assombrir sur elle. Elle s'empare de la coupe que lui donne Ron. Elle n'ose pas se demander à quoi il peut bien penser. Ce n'est sûrement pas quelque chose de très réjouissant.

« C'est surprenant. J'aurais pensé que Malfoy ferait quelque chose de beaucoup plus... »

Ron cherche ses mots.

« Grandiose ? » propose Hermione.

« Grandiloquent, on va dire... »

« Il faut croire que les soirées moins spectaculaires sont plus appréciées par les maîtres de maison », suppose Ginny.

« Ce qui est spectaculaire en tous cas, c'est le nombre d'invités », remarque Harry.

Il se sent subitement comme un petit poisson entouré d'un océan de requins aux mâchoires effrayantes. Et la présence de Ginny n'a rien pour le rassurer. Cette dernière lève régulièrement les yeux vers lui. Cette façon de le dévisager l'agace légèrement. Ou est-ce le trouble qu'elle fait naître qui l'énerve ?

Ron et Hermione semblent remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas et échangent un regard. Sans le savoir, Ginny et Harry ont tous deux le cœur serré de penser que la complicité entre eux n'est plus de mise depuis longtemps.

**OoO**

Dans la salle pour les enfants, Scorpius et Rose se sont éloignés du reste du groupe. A l'écart, ils ont l'air de deux petits diablotins prêts à faire un bêtise. Une bêtise, peut-être, mais une bêtise absolument géniale. Enfin, de leur avis.

Albus observe, suspicieux, Rose et Scorpius qui sont anormalement proches. Ils se jettent de longs regards, phares clairvoyants dans leur monde à eux. Albus, lui, sait que quelque chose se trame mais n'arrive pas à en deviner ni le but ni les effets.

**OoO**

Lily est aussi brune que Albus est roux. Elle a les yeux aussi bruns que lui a les yeux verts de son père. Mais ils ont tous les deux un air frappant de famille. Comme James, grand brun niché sur le dossier du canapé, traînant un regard exaspéré entre la porte et une bande de nains de 12 ans assis devant lui.

Les trois frères et sœurs Potter partagent la même éducation mais ont une façon de penser différente les uns des autres.

Lily a une joie de vivre peu commune. Dès que l'occasion se présente, elle saute partout et a un besoin irrépressible de se défouler et de s'exprimer. Sa manie de transformer tous les évènements en une compétition et son côté casse-cou lui permettent de se confronter régulièrement à ses deux frères et ses nombreux cousins. Inutile de préciser que dans ces conditions, sa passion pour le Quidditch est inévitable.

Albus est plus posé. Petit garçon rêveur, il a finit à Serdaigle avec une certaine surprise de la part de ses parents. Une heureuse surprise. On a jamais douté qu'Albus soit extrêmement intelligent. Au contraire. Mais sa détermination et sa ruse laissait plutôt osciller entre Gryffondor ou Serpentard.

James, enfin, est le pilier entre les deux autres enfants. Le plus grand prend à cœur de protéger son petit frère et sa sœur, quitte à s'oublier lui-même. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de les taquiner extrêmement souvent. C'est pour forger leur caractère, selon ses dires. Bref, c'est un grand frère protecteur et sûr de lui.

Et pourtant, ils ont tous un trait de caractère commun. Ils possèdent tous les trois cette faculté de se voiler admirablement la face quand ils veulent se rassurer.

Aussi ne remarquent-t-ils pas que Rose et Scorpius ont un air trop angélique pour être vrai en sortant de la salle sous le prétexte d'aller aux toilettes ou se disent-t-ils qu'ils se font des idées, comme Albus.

Oui, sans doute, aucun, Albus, Lily et James sont bel et bien frères et sœur.

**OoO**

Aucun geste ne pourrait le laisser paraître, et pourtant. La tension entre Harry et Ginny est palpable. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne sont pas retrouvés réellement face à face.

Hermione sent que son mari est mal à l'aise. Il se tortille légèrement à ses côtés et elle soupire exagérément. Vite. Que quelque chose les sortent de ce silence crispé.

Ses prières semblent entendues quelque part dans l'univers car elle voit une tête blonde et une autre, rousse et bien connue du bataillon, faire irruption dans son champ de vision.

« Bonjour Mr., Mrs, Mlle Weasley, Mr. Potter. »

Le petit Scorpius détonnerait presque, sa main dans celle de Rose, sa chevelure blonde presque blanche se mêlant à celle, rousse et épaisse, de sa fille. Ron a l'air sur le point de se jeter sur le petit garçon, ce qui est assez amusant pour arracher un sourire détendu à Harry. Ginny affiche un visage moins crispé.

« Rosie, Scorpius, que faites-vous là ? »

Rose se permet un discret regard vers Scorpius. Aussitôt, sa lèvre se mit à trembler.

« Maman... Je crois que je suis malade. »

Scorpius pourrait presque afficher un sourire triomphant en voyant l'oncle, la tante et les parents de Rose se pencher vers eux d'un air inquiet.

« Tu es sûre, ma chérie ? »

Hermione tend sa main vers le front de Rose.

« Tu n'a pas de fièvre, pourtant. »

« Mais j'ai mal à la tête... »

Rose tend une moue fatiguée vers son père. Ce dernier la couve du regard et la prend contre lui.

« Hermione, tu n'as pas une potion contre les maux de tête ? Ce doit être la musique trop forte et les cris que te font mal, Rosie. »

Rose acquiesce avec véhémence. Scorpius prend aussitôt un air important.

« Je vais la chercher. Je sais où Papa a fait mettre les sacs et les manteaux. Comment est votre sac, Mrs Weasley ? » demande-t-il poliment.

L'instant d'après, le garçon a disparut dans la masse. Harry hausse les sourcils en direction d'Hermione qui secoue la tête.

Ginny, elle, observe Rose. La fillette lève les yeux vers elle mais les détournent aussitôt en plissant le front.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scorpius réapparaît, un flacon et un verre d'eau légèrement trouble à la main. Il le tend à Rose. Celle-ci l'avale d'une traite. Elle sourit en lui remettant le verre.

« Ça va déjà mieux ! »

« Ah bon ? »

Hermione fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

« Mais... La potion ne devrait pas agir tout de suite... »

Scorpius lui montre le flacon qu'il a dans la main.

« Je sais, j'ai du aller en chercher une dans la pharmacie de Papa. Il y avait trop de sacs pour que je retrouve le vôtre, Mrs Weasley. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les elfes le retrouveront dès que vous le demanderez » assure-t-il.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Rose et Scorpius joignent à nouveau leurs mains, sous le regard peu avenant de Ron.

« Merci Maman ! On retourne dans l'autre salle. »

Mais alors que Scorpius et Rose se retournent pour partir dans un sens opposé l'un de l'autre, tous deux percutent Harry et Ginny. Horrifiés, ils se répandent en excuses tandis que les deux adultes fixent d'un air stupide leurs robes souillées d'alcool.

Rose prend une expression penaude, comme Scorpius.

« Je vais vous chercher de nouveaux verres, tout de suite. Tu viens, Rose ? »

La petite fille acquiesce, avide de se faire pardonner.

Harry suit des yeux les deux enfants. Avant de se maudire. Il doit avoir l'air d'un bel d'abruti avec sa robe toute tachée. Il se lance un rapide Récurvite et hésite un instant avant d'en lancer un à Ginny. Celle-ci tend le tissu pour voir qu'il est déjà propre.

« Merci », murmure-t-elle confusément.

Harry esquisse un sourire qui, dans d'autres circonstances, lui aurait fait tourner la tête. Avant.

**OoO**

Rose se laisse entraîner vers les cuisines par Scorpius. Là-bas, les elfes ne font pas attention à eux, trop occupés à servir et nettoyer au fur et à mesure. Scorpius attrape deux coupes lavées depuis peu et les essuie grâce à un torchon. Puis, il montre d'un geste le flacon qu'il a posé à côté d'une bouteille de bierraubeurre.

« A toi l'honneur. »

Rose paraît déterminée. Elle s'empare du flacon et verse quelques gouttes dans les verres, tour à tour.

« Alors, qu'est ce que c'était dans le verre, tout à l'heure ? Du citron, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai reconnu le goût... » affirme Rose. Elle glisse les deux cheveux, l'un arraché à Ginny un peu plus tôt et l'autre récupéré sur le peigne de son oncle, quand elle est allée lui rendre visite avec Albus.

**OoO**

Harry porte le verre à ses lèvres. Le liquide pétillant glisse dans sa gorge. Un bien-être intense l'envahit. Une bulle de bonheur le saisit. Son cœur se met à battre plus fort quand il regarde Ginny. C'est enivrant et stupéfiant, ce sentiment qui l'envahit soudain. Il n'a pas ressentit cela depuis des années.

**OoO**

Ginny relève les yeux vers Harry. Ce dernier la regarde presque avec dévotion. Elle rougit. Il ne l'a pas regardé comme ça depuis des années. Cela la ramène en arrière, plus loin, beaucoup trop loin. Pour se donner une contenance, elle avale une gorgée.

Mais cela n'arrange vraiment rien. Cela n'a aucun effet, cette saleté. Ginny sent toujours cet élan dans son corps qui la pousse à oser se jeter sur les lèvres de Harry qui écarquille les yeux, surpris.

Hermione et Ron échangent un autre regard, stupéfaits. Ce n'est pas possible. Ron en laisse tomber son verre, qui vient s'éparpiller en milliers de morceaux brillants, aux côtés de ceux, encore une fois brisés, de Gin et Harry.

**OoO**

C'est bien connu et pourtant inhabituel. C'est comme si Harry revenait à la maison après une longue absence.

**OoO**

C'est inattendu et pourtant espéré depuis tellement longtemps. C'est comme si Ginny retrouvait une place où elle avait toujours été désiré être. Enfin.

**OoO**

Ce n'est que quand Harry glisse une main derrière la tête de Ginny en gémissant que Ron et Hermione réagissent enfin, remarquant que beaucoup de regards sont posés sur eux.

« Hum... Les gars ? C'est peut-être pas le bon moment, là... » coasse Ron.

Hermione lui jette un regard amusé. Pour les bons moments pour s'embrasser, elle et Ron peuvent parler.

**OoO**

Rose et Scorpius opèrent un dérapage contrôlé devant la porte et se glisseNT à l'intérieur. Deux minutes plus tard, ils traînent derrière eux trois Potter mécontents.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » grommelle James.

Albus hausse les épaules. Sa cousine et son ami ont dit que quelque chose d'important venait de se produire. Et en tant que Serdaigle, toute chose digne d'intérêt doit être observée et analysée...

**OoO**

Ron tente de les séparer mais c'est quand il entend les exclamations de protestation qu'il soupçonne quelque chose de pas net. Hermione semble partager son avis car elle se baisse vers les débris de verre par terre et lance un sort dessus. L'instant d'après, elle se relève et lance un regard désolé vers Harry et Ginny abhorrant la même mine radieuse.

« Ce n'est pas naturel, Ron. C'est une décoction qui leur a fait ça. »

**OoO**

Scorpius et Rose ouvrent la porte en grand. Ils s'avancent vers la droite dans l'immense salle et s'arrêtent, victorieux. Les enfants Potter lâchent des exclamations étonnées et surprises.

Devant eux, leurs parents s'embrassent avec passion, sans prendre garde à autre chose qu'à eux deux. James semble sous le choc, ainsi qu'Albus. Lily se réjouit un instant avant de tirer la langue.

« Beurk ! C'est dégoutant ! »

**OoO**

Ron sursaute et se retourne. Hermione suit son mouvement et étouffe un cri horrifié. Leurs trois neveux regardent leurs parents, plus heureux que jamais. Même Lily, quoiqu'elle en dise.

Le père de Rose soupire. Ils vont avoir le cœur brisé.

**OoO**

Rose et Scorpius voient Hermione glisser un regard vers eux. Ils se demandent si c'était finalement une très bonne idée. Soudain, Scorpius sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartient. Oups.

**OoO**

Ron explique la situation en deux mots à leur hôte, assez bas pour que personne n'entende. Draco et Astoria Malfoy entraînent les enfants à l'écart tandis que Ginny et Harry sont tirés de force de chaque côté de la pièce par Hermione pour l'un et par Ron pour l'autre.

Scorpius, lui, fixe le sol et ne préfère pas se rapprocher de son père. Aussi serre-t-il encore plus fort la main de Rose. Cette dernière n'en mène pas large.

« Je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise... » chuchote-t-elle.

« Je crois aussi... »

« Comment ça, quelle bêtise ? Mr. Malfoy, quelle bêtise ? » demande Lily à Draco Malfoy.

L'adulte détourne la tête. Il préfère éviter un torrent de larmes.

**OoO**

Quelque part dans une chambre du Manoir Malfoy, Harry se cache le visage entre ses mains. Le filtre d'amour devrait avoir cessé de faire effet. Mais alors pourquoi a-t-il toujours ce pincement au cœur en songeant au visage amoureux de Ginny ?

En face de lui, Ron se gratte la tête, gêné. Il tente d'en rire.

« Allez, vieux. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, hein ? »

Il rit tout seul. Mais le cœur n'y est pas. Ça aurait été bien si ça avait été vrai.

« Elle me manque... Je crois que... Je crois que j'aurais jamais du partir. J'aurais du essayer encore. » murmure Harry sur le ton de la confidence.

Ron arrête de rire.

« Arrête, Harry. C'est le filtre qui te fait dire ça. »

Harry lève des yeux désespérés sur son meilleur ami.

« Ron, tu sait aussi bien que moi que les effets du filtre se sont dissipés depuis longtemps à cause de ton sortilège... »

**OoO**

Un tic nerveux agite le lèvre de Ginny. Elle n'a pas fait ça ? Si ? Oh doux Merlin... Et bizarrement... Ce n'était pas désagréable... Du tout. Elle soupire et se passe une main mouillée sur le visage.

Accoudée au lavabo d'une des salles de bains du Manoir Malfoy, Hermione n'essaye même pas d'en rire.

« Ginny.. Ça va ? »

Un silence honteux lui répond.

« Ginny... C'était pas ta faute. Tu ne l'as pas désiré, tu... »

Hermione s'arrête et fixe Ginny. Celle-ci sent deux larmes couler sur ses joues et les essuie rageusement.

« C'est toujours pareil avec lui. Je ne pleure jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. Même pendant la guerre, je n'ai pratiquement jamais pleuré parce qu'il n'était pas là », s'entend dire Ginny.

Hermione se rend compte qu'elle se confie parce qu'elle en a besoin. Gin veut se vider le cœur d'un trop plein d'Harry.

« Et là... Il suffit que... Qu'il se passe ça et... Ça recommence , comme quand il est parti. »

Ginny se tourne vers sa meilleure amie, des larmes silencieuses tombant en perles lourdes de ses yeux.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il est parti une deuxième fois. Et j'ai plus envie qu'il parte. J'ai plus envie, Hermione. Pas encore. »

**OoO**

Quand Harry rentre chez lui, il s'affale sur son fauteuil préféré trônant au milieu du salon. Il entend des pas derrière lui. Presque aussitôt, il sent deux mains se glisser dans ses cou mais il les arrête.

« Nina. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Nina a un mouvement de recul puis reprend une contenance.

« Ça tombe bien, je voulais te parler, moi aussi... »

Harry se lève et se tourne vers elle. Puis ses yeux se posent sur ce qu'il n'a pas vu quand il est entré.

Des valises.

Il reporte les yeux sur Nina qui lui sourit, désolée. Et sans réfléchir, il la prend dans ses bras et murmure.

« Merci... »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir redonner confiance en moi et pour partir quand tu crois qu'il le faut. »

**OoO**

Lorsque Ginny rentre chez elle, elle sent peser sur elle les regards de ses trois enfants. Ils en lui en veulent pas, au contraire. Ils sont juste extrêmement déçus. Et malheureux mais ils ne le disent pas.

Ils montent tous à l'étage, dans leur chambre respective. Ginny, elle, se laisse tomber sur le sofa du salon. Ses yeux parcourent les photos accrochées au mur face à elle. Et c'est comme le baiser de toute à l'heure. Un retour en arrière. Mais cette fois, pas de larmes à essuyer.

Elle prend enfin une décision. Rapidement, elle se lève et saisit son sac. Elle franchit la porte et va transplaner quand elle avise sa tenue. Elle est encore dans sa robe longue au décolleté sage. Ses cheveux doivent être en bataille et son maquillage, même très léger a du couler. Elle ne peut pas y aller comme ça !

**OoO**

Hermione et Ron sont allongés dans leur lit. Encore en tenue de soirée, ils fixent le plafond de leur chambre, les pieds par dessus les draps.

« Tu crois qu'ils s'aiment encore ? » demande subitement Ron.

« Pour Ginny, en tous cas, j'en suis sûre... » répond Hermione.

Ron lui lance un regard distrait et sourit.

« Alors ils s'aiment encore ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Hein ? Comment ça ? » fit Hermione, déroutée.

« Oh, je ne sais pas... Une intuition... »

« Non, non, non et non. Ron Bilius Weasley, tu vas me raconter ce que tu sais et tout de suite ! »

**OoO**

Harry s'étend sur le lit, épuisé. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres en repensant à celles de Ginny. Il va s'endormir quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Maudissant l'importun, il se lève, prêt à morigéner l'individu.

Il tourne le verrou avec énervement et ouvre la porte.

« Non mais ça va pas de réveiller les gens à cette heure ? Il est 1h du... Mat. Ginny ? »

Ginny sourit, nerveuse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

« Harry... Il faut qu'on parle. »

Harry acquiesce. Elle s'amuse à penser qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être gênée. Il entrebâille un peu plus la porte pour la laisser entrer. Elle s'assoit sur le sofa et attend qu'il en fasse de même.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas l'heure pour en parler, tu ne crois pas ? On risque de s'énerver, de se crier dessus... »

« Si c'est comme ça, il ne fallait pas me faire rentrer », réplique Ginny.

Harry sourit. Elle est toujours si « elle ». Combattive, voulant paraître assurée. Il se rend compte qu'il aime toujours autant ça.

« Alors, tu es prête à te lancer dans une nouvelle dispute, toi ? Parce que moi, pas. On se comprenait avant, pourtant. »

En quelques mots, il a résumé ce que Ginny voulait lui dire. En tout un mini-discours. Tant mieux.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »Elle demande.

« On pourrait... Essayer. Enfin, réessayer. Parce que je sais pas toi, mais j'en ai marre de me réveiller en pleine nuit et de me rendre compte que je suis tout seul. »

Cet aveu semble avoir été très dur à prononcer. Ginny applaudirait si l'enjeu n'était pas si important.

« Tu n'es pas tout seul, tu as Nina. »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. » Il riposte.

C'est presque revivifiant de se reparler, comme ça, sans crainte. Ne pas faire attention à ce qu'on doit dire ou ne pas dire à son ex, c'est génial.

« Même quand elle est là... Je ne suis pas... Vraiment avec elle, on va dire. »

Il se tut, mortifié. Ce n'est peut-être pas le sujet qu'il faut aborder. Ça n'est pas grâce à ça qu'Harry veut que Ginny lui pardonne de l'avoir laissée toute seule, ce fameux soir de Février.

« D'ailleurs, elle a du s'en rendre compte. Elle est partie. »

Ginny paraît surprise. Excellent.

Ginny se fait soudain songeuse. Ainsi, Nina a finalement décidé de partir. Sans savoir pourquoi, Gin se sent désolée pour elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle est passée par là, elle aussi. Finalement la jeune femme n'avait pas tort. Elle comprenait, dans une certaine mesure. Ginny se résout enfin à revenir à la réalité et c'est pour voir Harry la fixer.

Elle se surprend à penser au temps passé. Deux ans que le divorce a été prononcé, en Février. Quelle raison ont-ils invoquée déjà ? Une mésentente spéciale ? Elle ne sait plus trop. Elle ne se souvient pas d'une dispute en particulier les ayant mener sans autre forme de procès au divorce.

« On a fait n'importe quoi, en fait » dit-t-elle d'un air distrait.

« Je ne pense pas. »

Elle lui lance un regard éloquent. Ah bon ? Explique-toi.

« Gin... »

Elle ne relève pas cette fois. Elle n'en a pas besoin et n'a absolument aucune envie de le faire. Est-ce que ça lui aurait manquer ? Harry se lève et vient se mettre à côté d'elle. Il fixe un point indéterminé devant lui.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on se connait depuis qu'on a dix et onze ans ? On a pas vécu des choses faciles à Poudlard. Et depuis qu'on a 17 ans, on est ensemble. J'ai 36 ans, Gin. Ça aurait fait 19 ans. »

« Je sais calculer » plaisante Gin, avant de redevenir sérieuse.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que... On a peut-être eu besoin de se séparer un peu. De voir et ressentir d'autres choses. »

« Je sens comme une allusion à Nina, là... »

Harry a un sourire et rougit légèrement. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'avoir de vraies expériences pendant son adolescence, à part Cho mais ça avait tourné court. Alors il les a vécues maintenant, à 36 ans.

Il entend Ginny réprimer un rire. Il a tout fait à l'envers. Il a aimé, s'est marié, a eu des enfants. Et puis ça a clashé. Il est sorti, il a ramené des filles chez lui. Il a eu une relation à peu près sérieuse. Mais quoiqu'il fasse, il est resté fou amoureux. Une pause à contre-temps nécessaire;

« Ginny ? Tu te ficherais pas de moi, là, par hasard ? »

« Oh, si peu », joue-t-elle.

Ils se regardent. Ils se redécouvrent et c'est sûrement la meilleure partie de leur histoire commune.

« Au fait, Harry, c'est oui. »

« Oui, quoi ? »

« J'avais oublié que t'étais aussi long à la détente... »

Si ces mots avaient été prononcés par quelqu'un d'autre, Harry aurait sûrement rétorqué. Mais, comme c'était Ginny et qu'elle souriait, il ne dit rien. Parce qu'au final, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Pendant quelques mois, Harry et Ginny prennent le parti de garder leur nouvelle ou ancienne, tout dépend du point de vue, relation secrète vis à vis de leurs proches. Ils ont besoin de retrouver leurs marques avant de s'exposer aux yeux de tous. Alors ils se retrouvent souvent à l'appartement de Harry. C'est comme une garçonnière, mais en mieux : la femme de Harry est au courant puisque que c'est elle qui vient.

Ah oui ! Et « femme », c'est vite dit. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas hâte d'officialiser en passant devant un mage. Ils comptent attendre encore un peu. Ils doivent l'annoncer d'abord. Et c'est pas pour maintenant. Enfin...

« Et demain, mon amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera demain ? »

« Demain, je dirais que je t'aimerai encore et toujours ... »

« Qu'est-ce que t'es niais, parfois. »

« Tu peux parler avec tes « mon amour » ! T'adore ça, de toute façon. Enfin, quand ça t'arrange. »

« C'est com-plè-te-ment faux ! »

« Pas du tout. »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Ok, Gin, tu sais ce qu'on fera demain ? On va aller voir Hermione et Ron, et les enfants aussi, et je leur dis TOUT ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Bah, faut bien commencer quelque part si je veux revenir à la maison, moi. C'est pas tout ça mais j'en ai marre de manger des plats réchau... »

Harry n'a pas le temps de terminer qu'une tornade rousse lui saute dessus et le fait tomber par terre en l'embrassant.

Et il ricane silencieusement en songeant à ses collègues de bureau quand il vont savoir qu'il s'est remis sa superbe ex-femme. La prochaine fois qu'il en entend un baver sur sa plastic à la pause, il l'assassine.

« Dis, c'est pas juste pour ma cuisine que tu reviens, j'espère... »

« Ça dépend... Tu y seras aussi, à la maison ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Je suppose que oui. »

« Bien supposé. »

« Alors ça vaux doublement le coup. »

_Moi, j'aime les Happy-end ! C'était déjà prévu que ce soit un Happy-End mais je ne pensais pas rajouter autant d'anecdotes et développer autant. Bref. J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OC et que mon personnage de Nina ( qui ne devait pas apparaître au début, d'ailleurs) tient la route. Elle ressemble un peu à Ginny mais se laisse plus facilement abattre qu'elle. C'est ça qui attire mais repousse Harry par la suite. _

_Si vous voulez des précisions, demandez-les moi dans les reviews ( que vous ne manquerez pas de faire, n'est-ce pas ?)._

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet Os._

_Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs : Bonsoir. _


End file.
